Malya - Todeskind
by Neiroel
Summary: Malya ist 15 und ahnt noch nicht, wer ihr Vater ist. Zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin macht sie sich auf den Weg in das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten.
1. Friedhofsgedanken

~Malya~

Ein markerschütterndes Krächzen hallt zwischen den düsteren Steinen, die fast umzufallen scheinen, umher. Ein modriger Geruch steigt von dem Moss auf, welches sich über den verwitterten Grabsteinen erstreckt. Das eiserne Tor knarzt beim Öffnen in den verrosteten Angeln. Die majestätischen Verzierungen sind schon lange verblasst und Rost plättert von den meterhohen Torbögen auf mich herab, als ich mich langsam und vorsichtig durch die winzige Öffnung auf den Friedhof schiebe. So leise, dass selbst die Geister in den Gräbern mein Kommen noch nicht bemerkt haben, schleiche ich durch die Grabsteine, hin zu meinem Lieblingsort. Im fahlen Mondlicht des Vollmondes wirkt die große Eiche, die inmitten der alten Gräber steht, furchteinflössend und mächtig.

Während ich mir einen Weg durch das alte Geäst bahne fallen mir kleine Borkenstücke ins Gesicht und trüben meine Sicht. Ich bin froh, die mehrere Meter in den Himmel aufragende Eiche endlich erklommen zu haben, als der Mond hinter einer Wolke verschwindet und der Friedhof nur noch von einer Handvoll Sterne beleuchtet wird. Die meisten Menschen wären schon längst wieder nach Hause gerannt, oder garnicht erst hergekommen, aber ich nicht. Ein düsterer Friedhof. Mit vielen Schatten, einen knarzendem Tor und Käuzen. Mein Lieblingsplatz. Der Friedhof hat eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Von Toten umringt zu sein ist meine Rettung. Sie geben mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, der Sicherheit des allumfassenden Endes von allen Menschen, wenn eine weitere Seele gemäht wird.

Ich spüre, wenn die Zeit eines Menschen gekommen ist, die lebendige Aura der Menschen zerbricht nach und nach bevor der Tod sie ereilt. Viele laufen mit solchen Rissen herum, manche sogar notdürftig geschlossen, doch ihr Ende bahnt sich schon wieder an. Sie ziehen sich durch die weißen Auren der Kinder und der farbig befleckten der Erwachsenen.

Doch hier war das Ende schon. Die Auren sind schon vor langer Zeit zerbrochen und sie haben nur die leblosen Körper ihrer Menschen zurückgelassen. Hier in der Düsternis des Friedhofes kann ich den Rissen entkommen, die sich in jeder Aura ausbreiten. Das Leben der Menschen um mich herum zerbricht. Jüngst sogar das Leben meiner Mutter.

Die Risse in der Aura meiner Mutter haben fast schon ihren Lebenskern erreicht und mir ist klar, dass bald ein Abschied auf ewig kommt. Dann bin ich allein. Ein 15-jähriges Mädchen ohne Mutter und Vater. Ich hatte meinen Vater nie kennengelernt. Von meiner Mutter erfuhr ich nichts. Sie nannte mir keinen Namen oder irgendetwas persönliches von ihm. Nur einen Satz: "Beschütze unsere Tochter vor den Heerscharen des Todes." Danach verschwand er in einem Loch in der Erde, dass sich hinter ihm mit Erdbrocken füllte. Kleine Steinchen rieselten noch in das nun zugeschüttete Loch, als meine Mutter realisierte, dass sie mich alleine großziehen müsste.

So hat sie mir es eben erst erzählt. Aber ich glaubte ihr nicht. Sie hat meinen Vater als attraktiv und einfach perfekt beschrieben und meine Mutter hatte so einen Mann nicht verdient. Sie trinkt fast ununterbrochen und nimmt ab und zu Drogen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich meinen 'Vater' nur in einem Rausch ausgedacht. Vielleicht heute Mittag erst. Während ich in unseren kleinen Küche stand und mir einen kleinen Geburtstagskuchen backte. Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte, hielt eine Schnapsflasche in der Hand und um sie herum lagen mehrere Zigaretten und Zigarren, deren Gestank mich immer würgen lässt, woraufhin ich die Wohnung verließ. Ich war bei Tatjana. Meiner einzigen Freundin. Sie ist fast genauso schräg wie ich. Zusammen leiden wir an Hyperaktivität und Legasthenie. Einzig meine 'erhöhte Sehkraft', wie ich es nenne, lässt mich um einiges schräger wirken. Sie versteht mich und hält zu mir. Sie hört mir immer zu und hilft mir, meine Probleme zu lösen. Ohne sie hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon längst meinen kleinen roten Koffer gepackt und wäre abgehauen. Irgendwohin. Weit weg von hier.

Spätestens heute. Ich hatte ihr alles wortwörtlich wiederholt, was meine Mutter sich über meinen Vater erdacht hat. Und sie hat mich beruhigt, wie sie da mit ihren blonden Locken spielt und leicht nach unten guckt, mit ihrem verträumten und zugleich nachdenklichen Blick. Sie ist der beste Mensch der Welt. Ihre Aura ist noch genauso weiß, wie die eines unschuldigen Kleinkindes.

Ich frage mich, wie die Aura meines Vaters aussieht. Ist dort ein Fleck wegen mir, seine Schuld auf ewig bei ihm? So in Gedanken bei meinen Vater, bemerke ich die schwere Aura erst nicht. Sie ist fast vollkommen schwarz. Und der Mensch, dem diese Aura gehört, möchte ich nicht gegenüber stehen. Blöd nur, dass dieser Mensch genau unter mir steht und zu mir hinauf blickt. Der Mann hat leuchtend Goldene Augen, die mich wachsam und freundlich ansehen. Seine Haare haben ein dunkles Braun und sie sind meinen sehr ähnlich. Er erinnert mich mit seinen wundervollen Gesichtszügen an einen unerreichbaren Engel. Schön und stark. "Mein Kind, komm herunter zu mir. Lass uns eine familiäre Situation besprechen."


	2. Engel des Todes

~Tatjana~

Stirnrunzelnd höre ich meiner besten Freundin Malya zu. Sie klingt aufgeregt und elektrisiert, was meiner Meinung nach um 2 Uhr morgens auf nichts gutes hindeutet. Und sie redet nur wirres Zeug. Irgendwas von ihrem Vater, dem seltsamen Engel und meiner Mutter und das ich auf der Stelle zum Friedhof kommen soll. Sehr seltsam. Sogar für Malya. Soll ich hingehen? Oder hat Malya Drogen von ihrer Mutter genascht. Träumt sie? Alles ist möglich. Das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter heute Vormittag hatte ihr stark zugesetzt. Sie sah so düster und traurig und gleichzeitig schön aus, wie das Licht der untergehenden Sonne auf ihre gelockten braunen Haare fiel und der letzte Schein des Tages die goldenen Punkte in ihren grünen Auge erstrahlen ließ, als sie mich eingehend betrachtete. Sie war so aufgewühlt, dass sie länger als sonst bei mir blieb und wir einfach nur redeten. Bis spät in den Abend hinein. Danach ist sie nach Hause gegangen, dachte ich. Doch anscheinend hatte sie den Weg zum Friedhof eingeschlagen, um sich zu beruhigen. Und dort hatte sie einen höchst interessanten Mann gefunden.  
>Den muss ich mir angucken gehen. Jemand der behauptet mit Malya verwandt zu sein, will ich unbedingt kennenlernen, denn niemand will etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Sie umgibt eine Düsternis und sie weckt in allen Menschen das Gefühl vom Tod und Abschied. Nur mich kümmert das nicht. Ich denke Mayla ist wie ein Nieselregen und mit ein bisschen Sonne kann sie in einem Regenbogen erstrahlen. Alle überstrahlen. Vielleicht ist das der Grund dafür, dass ich so glücklich darüber bin, sie meine beste Freundin nennen zu können.<p>

Das Tor knarzt, als ich es weiter aufschiebe um auf den verwitterten Friedhof zu gelangen. Mit einem letzten Stöhnen gibt das Tor nach und ich stehe zwischen den schiefen Grabsteinen. Ich muss mich einmal umsehen, bevor ich die Eiche erkenne, die als riesiger grauer Schatten in den Himmel ragt. Dort warten Malya und der mysteriöse Ymann auf mich.  
>Meine Neugier treibt mich voran und ich eile über das Moos, dass überall zu wachsen scheint und sich allmählich den Friedhof einverleibt. Und dort stehen sie. Sie scheinen ein aufregendes Gespräch zu führen, wie man der Gestik der beiden entnehmen kann. Sie stehen im Schatten und ich kann nichts genaues vom Aussehen des fremden Mannes erkennen, als der Mond hinter einer Wolke auftaucht und den Mann in silbernes Licht hüllt.<br>Er sieht wirklich aus wie ein Engel. Schön und stark. Aber auch wie Malya. Der selbe Schwung der Augenbrauen und die selben markanten Gesichtszüge.  
>Urplötzlich dreht er sich zu mir um und mustert mich genauso wie ich eben ihn. Ich trete näher an die beiden heran und Malya schließt mich direkt in ihre Arme. Ihr Geruch umhüllt mich kurz. Nach Moos und alt. Irgendwie wie dieser Friedhof. Das Gefühl des Todes macht sich in mir breit und bevor ich es abschütteln kann wird es verstärkt. Durch den Mann. Meine Seele würde am liebsten sofort meinen Körper verlassen um zu sterben. "Dad. Hör auf!", leicht vorwurfsvoll klingt Malyas Stimme in meinen Ohren, aber ich bin schon weit abgetriftet. Dad? Malya hat keinen Vater.<br>Auf einmal lässt das Ziehen an meiner Seele nach und meine Gedanken klären sich. Der 'Engel' ist anscheinend Malyas Dad. Soweit habe ich das verstanden, aber dann wird es kompliziert. Er sagt, er sei ein griechischer Gott und die alten Sagen alle wahr. Malya eine Halbgöttin. Und sie muss mit anderen Halbgöttern eine Reise nach Amerika unternehmen. Das hier ist ein Abschied. Wahrscheinlich für immer. "Und was hat das mit meiner Mutter zu tun?", frage ich. "Das da", sagt der Gott mit seiner melodiösen Stimme und zeigt über meinen Kopf. Da ist ein kleiner leuchtender Regenbogen über meinem Kopf. Der Gott verbeugt sich leicht: "Heil dir, Tochter der Iris, Göttin der Regenbogen."  
>Oh, mein Gott.<p> 


End file.
